Drunken Escapades
by Death by Shovel
Summary: College!AU. A random, drunken Russian stranger knocks on Yaku's dorm room door one night and invites himself in. Cue lots of angry yelling as Yaku attempts to persuade him to leave.


Yaku's week had been one of the most stressful in his life. It was midterms and he was swamped with work. After three tests and two papers, Yaku could feel the exhaustion straight down to his bones.

But it was Friday and he was finally out of his last class of the day: a three hour night class. Making his way back to his dormitory was the last hurdle separating him from relaxing for the rest of the weekend. The three flights of stairs could not ruin his happiness and relief at finally finishing the week despite how worn down he was.

He'd survived this week of Hell and his nice, warm bed piled with comforters was waiting for him at home. His roommate was also gone for the weekend, meaning that he could sit around all day and watch movies in his pajamas for the entire weekend. He was humming as he neared his door, fishing his keys out of his over-stuffed backpack. The door slid the key to the side and pushed the door open, letting out a sigh of pure relief as he slipped off his shoes near the door. His backpack was flung in some random direction, it's whereabouts the least of Yaku's concerns right now. He didn't even wait for the door to shut completely before he was slipping out of his jeans and shirt, leaving them in a pile on the floor as he nearly dove into his bed.

It was almost sinfully comfortable when he slid under the sheets, burrowing his face into his pillow happily.

It was like 9 o'clock on a Friday night at a well-known party school and there was nothing Yaku would rather be doing than sleeping right now. He didn't even care that he was going to bed at the same time his parents probably did. He was going to sleep for the next 14 hours and god help anyone who even thought about disturbing his rest.

—

His room was pitch black when he woke next, lit dimly by the digital clock on the shelf above Yaku's head. Yaku groaned, rubbing tiredly at the corner of his eye and wishing with all his heart that he would just roll over and go back to sleep immediately. A quick peek at his clock showed that it was 2:14 a.m. and Yaku scowled fiercely at the time.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when something rapped hard against his door.

Yaku growled irritably, wondering just who the hell would dare to knock on his door at two in the morning. The person knocked again, this time accompanied by the person rattling the doorknob, seemingly oblivious to the fact that it was locked. Yaku punched the clickable light stuck to the bed above him, illuminating the room so he could pad across the room. He was already grumbling unhappily about being forced to leave the warm cocoon of blankets in his bed, grabbing a random shirt off the floor and shoving it over his head. He flipped the lock before flinging the door open with a fierce glare. "What the hell do you want?!" He yelled, just as the person on the other side of the door was about to knock again.

He was some kind of foreign giant, the crown of his head a few inches above the top of the door frame. He was extremely lanky, all long legs and arms with silver hair and bright green eyes that tilted exotically at the corners.

He was also obviously very drunk, swaying ominously as he stared down at the smaller college student with heavily clouded eyes. Slowly lowering the hand he had raised to knock on the door, he blinked repeatedly at Yaku, so intoxicated that his eyelids were closing at different times like he was trying to wink but failing miserably.

Yaku's entire face twitched in irritation, his anger nearly boiling over at being awoken by some drunken idiot. "Go back to your own room and leave me alone!" He hissed angrily, turning away to slam the door in the foreigner's face. The tall stranger lurched forward instead, putting his upper body in the way of the door as he shoved himself into the room. He continued to peer curiously down at Yaku, clearly not content with leaving the area when something so fascinating was right in front of him.

"Yoou know…" he slurred, taking another stumbling step forward into Yaku's room. "You're preeetttyy angry for someone trespassing in someone else's room. Shouldn't I be the angry one here, 'cause this is my room and all?"

Yaku's eyebrows instantly scrunched together in anger. The idiot was so drunk he didn't even know where he was. "What do you mean by someone else's room? I've lived here for three months now!" He snapped hotly, keeping a wary eye on the drunk as he took another step forward.

He was blessedly silent for a few seconds, though his fixed gaze on Yaku was unnerving at best.

"You're preeeetttyyy angry over there." He noted, reaching out to grab Yaku, who deftly dodged with the long arm. "How can you even hold that much anger in such a short, tiny body?" he laughed, wobbling a little bit on his feet as he stood there.

Yaku didn't even register his foot slamming down on the other boy's ankle and grinding downwards, his fury too blinding. "What the hell did you just call me?" He yelled, raising his fists threateningly at the drunkard.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! That hurts, shorty!" The tall man yelped, leaning down to clutch at his ankle. Yaku's fist whipped out, punching him straight in the nose. To Yaku's frustration, the foreigner caught his fist as he brought it back to punch him again.

"Now now, shorty, you gottttaaa calm down." The drunk stranger hiccuped in mid-sentence, interrupting his own sentence. Now that he was closer, he could smell the pungent smell of liquor and bit back a gag. "My dorm is a violent… _violence_ free zone." he added matter-of-factly, nodding almost sagely despite the fact that he could barely speak without slurring his words.

Yak twitched, swinging at him with his other hand. "This isn't even your dorm, you dumbass! Go away and leave me alone so I can sleep!"

The former libber grabbed the intruder by his shirt and attempted to push him out. The huge guy diid not budge an inch, despite the entirety of Yaku's weight pressing him towards the door. He did look down and blink at him, seemingly not comprehending the added weight.

"But I can't, I can't leave cause this is my room." He leaned forward to whisper this to Yaku like it was some kind of a secret. Yaku pushed the taller man's face away with a disgusted sneer.

"Get away from me and get out alrea-" The taller man scooped the Yaku into his arms in mid-sentence, seemingly bored of his conversation. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN!" The brunette shrieked, thrashing to escape from his uninvited visitor's grip.

Ignoring his struggling captive, the silver-haired man yawned loudly. "Eeeeeesh, I'm getting pretty tired here. It's definitely bed time." He crossed the room in only a few long strides, plopping down into the small single bed Meanwhile, Yaku was hitting at the larger boy's arms as hard as he could trying to get free. Much to his dismay, the weirdo seemed more concerned with turning his overhead light off, tucking them under the covers and settling himself on top of Yaku. "You even kept the covers warm for me! I guess you short people do have some uses despite not being able to get things from cupboards and on top of the fridge and stuff." He wrapped his arms around Yaku, setting off heavy protests, and promptly passed out with his heavy shoulder and torso pinning the brunette to the bed.

"Get off of me you dumbass!" Yaku yelled in embarrassment, pushing upwards on the heavy man to lift him so he could escape. Adding to his irritation and panic at being in the same bed with a stranger was the fact that he wasn't even close to strong enough to lift the man in order to squeeze out of his grasp. He tried punching him in the stomach, but all that got from the foreigner was soft snoring next to his head.

After twenty minutes of kicking, scratching and punching at his captor in order to wake him back up, Yaku was thoroughly exhausted. He was still tired from sleep deprivation during the week and the warmth from his partner combined with finally being snuggled back into bed was making his eyes droop. Although this silver-haired weirdo was a complete stranger, what he'd seen of the man's personality showed that he was childish and basically harmless despite being well over six feet tall. He started to nod off, too tired to do any further struggling.

Whatever. He wanted sleep now. He'd deal with getting the drunk foreign person out of his room in the morning.

—

The next morning, Yaku woke up to the sun streaming through the lone window of the room. Something was running in small, pleasant circles on his hip beneath his shirt. Drowsily, he leaned into the touch and arched back into the solid line of warmth behind him, still not completely awake. He murmured sleepily when something ticklish brushed his neck, nuzzling the delicate skin there. That something slid down his hip and into his boxer shorts, jolting him immediately out of his sleepy state and into reality.

"What the hell?!" He shouted loudly, shooting up from his side and scooting away from his bed partner.

The silver-haired man winced, clutching at his head with a slight grin in Yaku's direction. "Not so loud, shorty. I've got a hangover and all, you know?"

Yaku threw a pillow at him. "I don't care about your hangover!" He growled. "Get out of my bed and don't you dare touch me again!"

"Aww, you don't need to be shy." He laughed, a smirk growing on his face that Yaku really would like to punch off. "I don't really remember much, but I'm sure we were more than friendly last night if we're waking up in the same bed this morning." The man leaned forward with a coy look and stroked his thigh. The offending hand was quickly slapped away, pulling a moue of disappointment from the foreigner. "I gotta say, drunk me has good taste, even if you are a little timid."

Yaku clenched his jaw, feeling the vein in his forehead pop out again as he lost his temper. "Nothing happened besides your drunk ass forcing yourself into my room at 2 in the morning and trapping me in my own bed by sitting on me, you asshole!" He hit him with another pillow, prompting the taller man to laugh and raise his hands in mock surrender. Much to Yaku's relief, he slid from under the covers and climbed out of the bed.

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what happened." The other boy murmured in a tone that implying that he thought he was lying, green eyes crinkled in mirth as he grabbed his stuff from the floor.

"It's true!" Yaku defended vehemently. "We didn't do anything inappropriate." He blurted, glancing briefly at his clock to check the time. By the time he looked back at the silver-haired man, he was much closer than he thought. The taller man snaked an arm around his waist and dipped his head forward to capture the brunette's lips in a sweet and chaste kiss lasting only a few seconds. When the foreigner pulled away, Yaku gaped openly at him, his anger briefly adapted by pure shock.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." The man murmured, eyes twinkling in mischief and lips barely brushing with each word. "I might have to lean down a little bit to see you properly though, shorty." He joked, lips stretching upwards into the start of a grin.

Yaku headbutted him straight in the nose.


End file.
